Baby Natasha
in Being Elmo: A Puppeteer's Journey.]] Baby Natasha first appeared on Sesame Street in season 17. Her parents are Humphrey and Ingrid. She speaks in baby babbles, and loves to blow raspberries. __TOC__ Natasha is a very fast crawler. Her parents (and even Oscar, who once babysat her) can't even catch up to her. Natasha has also been babysat by Fran Drescher who was well known at the time for playing TV's The Nanny. Snuffy once watched Natasha in one of her earliest appearances, and tried to teach her to say a new word. She ended up learning two: "Oh, dear." Since she is too young to understand other people, Natasha does the opposite of what she's told (such as crawling fast, when her parents tell her to crawl slowly). However, it appears that she can understand Frazzle and vice versa, as shown in Episode 3643. In Episode 3662, she is seen growing her first baby, monster horns, which then fall out soon after (thus, leaving spaces for her grown-up, monster horns to come in eventually). Baby Natasha has appeared in at least four sketches as a superhero known as Super Baby. In one sketch, her parents, Humphrey and Ingrid, have a large bottle of milk, but no baby, and they don't want it to go to waste, so Super Baby arrives and drinks the milk. In another sketch, Humphrey and Ingrid wonder what Superbaby will do that begins with S, which turns out to be "sleep". In another sketch, Super Grover talks about Super Baby as she constantly flies back and forth. In another sketch, she looks for the letter U. She also appears in Elmo's World: Sky in this persona. Another segment featured Baby Natasha as the host of a talk show titled "Baby Talk," where her guests included a square and the letter X. Her latest appearances to date include the street story of Episode 4232 in 2010 and an animated cameo in the 2017 lyric video for "Monster in the Mirror." . In 1994, an issue of Sesame Street Parents revealed the poll results of kids' and adults favorite Muppets when asked in an issue of Sesame Street Magazine. Natasha placed fourth in the overall list, but didn't even make the top 20 for adults. By Season 26, Natasha earned a place in the opening credits in some episodes. Appearances *''Sesame Street'' (1986 - 2010) *''Sesame Street: 20 and Still Counting'' *''Sesame Street Jam: A Musical Celebration'' *''Sesame Street Stays Up Late'' *''Elmo Saves Christmas'' *''CinderElmo'' *''Language to Literacy'' Book appearances * Feeling Fit: Postcards to Color and Send (1992) * Friends & Family Lace-Ups (1992) *''Grover's 10 Terrific Ways to Help Our Wonderful World'' (1992) * Mini-Boxes to Color & Share (1992) *''What Do You Do?'' (1992 edition) *''Baby Natasha's Busy Day'' (1993) *''Natasha's Daddy'' (1993) *''Around the Corner on Sesame Street'' (1994) *''Baby Natasha In "Say Cheese!"'' (1994) *''Ready, Set, Go! A Counting Book'' (1995) * B is for Books! (1996) *''Elmo's Lift-and-Peek Around the Corner Book'' (1996) *''I Am a Baby'' (1996) *''Monster Faces'' (1996) *''No Nap for Natasha'' (1996) *''Rise and Shine!'' (1996; reworked as Up, Up, Up! in 2011) *''Where Is Baby Natasha?'' (1996) *''Zoe and the Runaway Ball'' (1996) * Christmas Songs (1997) *''Elmo's Valentine'' (1997) *''Elmo Loves You!'' (1997) *''Elmo Says, "Don't Wake the Baby!"'' (1997) * Elmo's Christmas Colors (1997) *''Pumpkin Patch Party'' (1997) *''Baby Party'' (1998) *''It's Not Easy Being Big!'' (1998) *''Brought to You by the Number 2'' (1999) *''Elmo's ABC Book'' (2000) *''Watch Out for Banana Peels'' (2000) *''The Furry Arms Hotel'' (2001) *''The Monsters on the Bus'' (2001) * Fun with Friends (2004) * Be Polite (2006) * Please and Thank You (2006) *''Abby Cadabby's Rhyme Time'' (2007) *''Rosita's Easter on Sesame Street'' (2007) Merchandise *Baby Natasha bean bag plush *Kellogg's mini bean *Tyco PVC figure See also * Sesame Street monsters * The Countess, named Natasha in at least one instance __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Characters Category:Muppet Characters Category:Sesame Street Monsters